1. Field of the Invention
Patient handling apparatus with particular reference to devices for assisting in the transfer of a patient from one surface of rest to another.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In transferring a patient from bed to stretcher or in similar situations, manual lifting has been relieved by the use of a rolling endless belt over which a patient, usually with bed sheet, may be pulled. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,681 is exemplary.
The endless belt being heretofore supported by rigid framework has been difficult to initially install and replace, particularly by one individual, and lacked a tightness necessary for optimum patient support and comfort. Additionally, the relative ungainliness of present endless belt transfer devices frequently renders storage and carrying troublesome.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to render endless belt patient transfer devices more readily adaptable to belt installation and replacement.
Another object is to provide for greater than usual storage, compactness and portability of the foregoing devices as well as opportunity for factory shipment without cover installed to avoid damage in transit, all with assurance of easy assembly at point of use.
Still another object is to make possible an unusual tightness of belt fitting for greater patient support and comfort.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.